


sorely mistaken

by cheapdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Dom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gentle Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Stereotypes, Sub Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Subspace, Vampires, also some jihancheol because try and stop me, crys stop enabling me, junhao love each other, vampire junnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: "Well, you're a vampire, so you must be a top."





	sorely mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> for background on why I wrote this: my dumbass friend, crys, stereotyped vampires, I called her racist and prejudiced, and she told me to prove her wrong so here we are fellas. be glad I didn't include the lengthy discussion we had on comparing "twilight" to "to kill a mockbird."
> 
> thanks for reading, though!! this is my first fic within the seventeen fandom and I am t r y i n g so please be nice.

"Well, you're a vampire, so you  _must_ be a top."

Junhui almost choked. Actually, he did, but he managed to keep from coughing or spitting back up his water, which was the only good thing about the current situation. "Excuse me?" he asked, staring at jeonghan with blatant confusion.

"That's not how being a vampire works," Jihoon called from the kitchen, but Jeonghan wasn't in a listening mood. Then again, was he ever if it wasn't something he wanted to hear?

"Yeah," Soonyoung agreed, a smile plastered across his face that told Junhui he wasn't really agreeing. "If Jun's a vampire, he's also got to be pretty kinky, so he's not just a top. He's also a dom."

Junhui blushed hard. "That's- no-"

"Is this racist? I feel like this is slightly racist-" Jisoo started. Junhui glanced at him, hoping he'd be his saving grace. Jeonghan looped an arm around his waist, though, planting a peck on his cheek, and he shut up immediately.  _Traitor,_ Junhui thought bitterly.

"It's not racist, it's fact. Right, Minghao?" Jeonghan replied. Everyone turn to stare at Minghao, where he was perched on the arm of the couch with a wine glass in hand. He hadn't had much interest in joining the discussion before, when they were talking about the best Monty Python sketch of all time, yet  _now_ he had the audacity to look vaguely amused. There was a moment of silence in which he seemed to be deciding on his answer, and Junhui could feel the tension in the room. 

"Sure," he said, finally, taking a sip of his wine. Junhui wanted to melt into the carpet.  _Fuck you,_ he mouthed at Minghao, and his boyfriend just smiled as if this was the funniest thing he'd seen all night. Oh yeah, real funny to have your friends harass you about being a dom while your actual dom watches.  

"I fucking knew it!" Soonyoung yelled, and he high-fived Jeonghan. 

"Are you embarrassed about being Minghao's daddy?" Jeonghan teased. Junhui thought if his cheeks got any hotter he'd literally set on fire. 

"Listen- can we not, um, talk about this?" he asked, fingers tapping his water cup nervously. Part of him wished wine didn't give him a terrible stomachache so he could get just as tipsy as the rest of them and make this conversation easier. Maybe it was worth it. He threw a quick look at the wine bottle sitting on the coffee table, but Minghao must've noticed because he leaned over to pick it up and refill his glass, giving Junhui a raised eyebrow on the way. Junhui frowned. Being a vampire sucked. He was being stereotyped  _and_ he couldn't even drink alcohol to cope because his dumb stomach wasn't made for weird human shit. 

"Aww, Junnie's such a shy dom," Soonyoung cooed, and Wonwoo whacked him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop being an asshole and leave him alone," Wonwoo replied. Junhui could've kissed him in that moment, he was so thankful. "If he's a dom, that's his business."

"Fine," Jeonghan huffed. His grin said that teasing would be reserved for another day, and now Junhui really needed a drink. He did  _not_ want this to become a running joke among his friends. Thankfully, Jihoon returned from the kitchen with a new bottle of wine and some chips at that moment, distracting Soonyoung from the topic at hand, and it was dropped. Junhui was left in peace to drown his sorrows and bad friend choices in chips - because, y'know, his body can't do fermented grape juice, but it's fine with salty fried potatoes. 

A few hours later and another bottle of wine gone, Junhui managed to corral a tired Hansol and Mingyu into their guest bedroom. Jisoo had only had a couple sips of wine and volunteered to drive Seungcheol and Jeonghan home, as well as an overexcited Seokmin and a very loud Seungkwan. Jihoon was also smart enough to only have a glass or so, and promised he'd get Chan and Wonwoo home safe. That left only Soonyoung, who claimed the couch. With all their friends accounted for, Junhui collapsed on his bed, mentally worn out. 

"Tired?" Minghao asked, sliding in beside him to give his nose a kiss. 

"I'm a vampire," Junhui said in way of response. Minghao snorted from next to him. 

"Yeah, but you woke up early today. A whole five in the afternoon." Minghao poked him in the side and he flinched, batting his hand away. 

"It was four thirty, for your information," Junhui replied, kissing Minghao's jaw. He felt the hand Minghao draped over him haphazardly start to inch towards his ass to pull him closer. 

"Right, four thirty," Minghao said, slotting their lips together and curling his tongue into Junhui's mouth. His hand cupped Junhui's ass, squeezing, and he groaned into the kiss. 

"Mingyu and Hansol are in the room right-" Junhui's concerns were cut off by Minghao reconnecting their mouths, nipping at his bottom lip and licking along the top of his gums. Junhui didn't have the heart to argue, he just relaxed in Minghao's hold.

"Guess you'll have to be quiet then, huh?" Minghao murmured. He pushed Junhui from his side onto his back with no resistance and climbed over him, tracing his tongue up his neck. "Is it gonna be Hao or daddy tonight?"

Junhui's first response was to say daddy. Yet, the second he thought that, he remembered how mortified he was a few hours earlier when Jeonghan called him Minghao's daddy. His skin started to crawl and he said, "Hao."

Minghao stared down at him for a moment, and Junhui knew he was caught. "Don't lie to me, baby. Are you still embarrassed?" Junhui nodded. "Answer me verbally, sweetheart."

"Yes, Hao."

Minghao shook his head. "Baby boy, you don't have to be ashamed because of what happened before. There's a lot of good things with the word daddy, too. Like when daddy tucks you in and cuddles you, right?"

"Right, d-daddy."

"There we go," Minghao praised, smiling. "Such a good boy for daddy. The best baby boy I could ever ask for." He leaned down to kiss along his jawline and nibble his ear, making Junhui squirm under him. "What do you want, angel? Want daddy to finger you? Suck you off?"

"Whatever daddy wants," Junhui whined. Every one of his nerves felt on fire, and the tiny voice in the back of his head reminding him that  _they had friends over_ was getting quieter and quieter. 

"Now, now, baby, you have to choose something. What are you craving?" Minghao said, grinding lightly against Junhui and letting him buck up into his thigh. 

"W-want daddy to use my mouth," Junhui blurted. Minghao hummed, giving him a handful of pecks on the cheek and then rolling off of Junhui. He laid back, sitting up on the pillows a little. 

"Come here, angel," Minghao said, motioning for him to get on top and like  _hell_ he was gonna give up that opportunity. He settled between his daddy's legs, glancing at him for permission. "Go ahead," Minghao murmured, and Junhui wasted no time unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants, his cock springing free. Minghao wasn't the biggest - not even in their friend group because Junhui had seen Mingyu's dick and  _jesus_ he was a size queen's  _dream_ \- but he was above average, and just the perfect size. Not too small that he didn't stretch his rim out, but not too big that he was extremely difficult to deepthroat. Absolutely, 100% perfect. 

He licked up the shaft, locking his lips around the head and slowly sliding down, careful to avoid his teeth. He paused halfway to hollow his cheeks and pulled back to let the tip run along the roof of his mouth. "Mm, sweetheart, you're always so good at this," Minghao said, his hand tangling in Junhui's hair. He shivered and looked up at Minghao, who tightened his grip. "Ready for daddy to use your mouth already?" Junhui made a noise of agreement around the cock in his mouth. 

It felt like heaven to feel the pull on his hair, the slide of his lips down the shaft until he was pressed against Minghao's crotch fully. His daddy groaned and bucked, forcing himself into the deepest parts of Junhui's throat, and he  _loved_ it. Yes, he felt violated and dirty, yet he also felt comforted and owned. He knew it would ache tomorrow, especially his jaw, but he didn't mind when it made Minghao moan so beautifully. He was thrusting roughly into Junhui's mouth by now, chasing his own release, and Junhui relaxed to let Minghao use him as his own personal fucktoy. His dick throbbed in his jeans at the thought.

"Want me to cum in your mouth, baby?" Minghao asked. Junhui made a soft, turned on sound in response and that's all it took for there to be cum suddenly coating his tongue. Minghao milked every last drop into Junhui, his rhythm slowing but refusing to stop. Finally, there was nothing left to give, and Junhui was pulled off of his cock. A string of pearly white connected the head to his lips, and the liquid was hot against his gums. "You can swallow," Minghao said, brushing a stray drop off his chin. Junhui did as he was told, letting it slide thickly down into his stomach.

Minghao dragged him up to kiss him, tasting himself on his tongue. The hard line of Junhui's cock pressed against his thigh, and he was being such a good boy for not grinding on his daddy or the bed. "Sweetheart?" Minghao murmured, between sucking on Junhui's neck. "I know you didn't get any wine tonight because your tummy can't handle it." Junhui made a sad sound and pouted. "So you want a sip of blood instead?" 

"Yes, daddy," Junhui said, excitedly. He usually only got blood bags because Minghao couldn't spare blood all the time. He nuzzled into Minghao's neck, licking eagerly at the spot he wanted. This close to the artery, he could smell its tang through Minghao's skin. 

"You're so cute when you're excited, baby. I want to finger you through it, is that okay?" 

"Yes of course, daddy." Junhui nodded against his neck, practically bouncing with happiness. Fingers danced across his hips, settling on the waistband of his jeans. Minghao popped the button, pulling them down, and Junhui kicked them the rest of the way off. There was a tug at the bottom of his shirt, too, and he whimpered as he pulled away from the tempting scent of blood to let Minghao throw it to the floor. He readjusted while his daddy blindly opened the bedside table drawer and found the lube with practiced ease, popping the cap and drizzling it across Junhui's asshole and his hand. The chill made him tremble, and he tucked his face back into Minghao's collarbone quietly. 

"I know, baby, it's cold, huh?" Minghao said, rubbing around the rim teasingly. He dipped a finger in and Junhui arched his back, gasping. It had been a while since his daddy had fingered him so slowly. It was torturous and yet it was so, so satisfying. The sensation of Minghao stroking along his walls and carefully pushing deeper was unmatched. He could practically feel himself coming apart at the seams, and the intoxicating smell of rich blood probably wasn't helping. 

A second finger breached him and he moaned, long and loud. "What happened to staying quiet for Mingyu and Hansol?" Minghao grinned. Junhui whined in response. The stretch of his rim around his knuckles felt like home, it felt so  _amazing_ , and he could feel tears pricking his eyes at how good it was. 

By the third finger, Junhui threw sanity into the wind and mouthed along Minghao's jawline, moaning into his smooth skin. He started shaking when Minghao found his prostate, massaging and playing with it gently as Junhui shattered into millions of pieces above him.

"Still want my blood, baby boy?" Minghao asked, and Junhui nodded frantically. At this point, it was near impossible for him to give a coherent verbal response between his moans and tiny sobs. A hand intertwined with his hair again, nails scratching against his scalp, and it registered somewhere within Junhui's primal notions that Minghao was restraining him, in case he lost control. But he was a good boy. He could show Minghao that he wasn't going to mess up, that he could follow his daddy's orders perfectly. 

"Drink," Minghao said, and Junhui sunk his fangs in without another thought. Hot blood flowed into his mouth and coated all of his senses in the taste of iron, making his head spin. An ancient hunger rose in him, trying to drown him in the desire to take and take until there was nothing left. He pushed it away. This was his daddy, and he was the one in charge. He'd decide when enough was enough. Instead, he sunk into the way blood filled his throat and stained his lips, the way an ache he'd never noticed within his fangs faded away. 

His dick twitched and he could feel himself teetering on the edge without even being touched. It was embarrassing, except he was too occupied trying to conserve every last drop of blood to care, so really it just felt  _good._ Minghao's fingers jabbed at his sweet spot a final time and he tumbled across the edge, covering himself in his own cum. He wailed a loud, absolutely wrecked "daddy," as he came, momentarily dislodging his teeth and then going right back for it as soon as he realized. 

"Aww, baby, it's almost pathetic how desperate you are for daddy's blood," Minghao said, fucking him through his orgasm. He pulled his fingers out to keep from overstimulating his boyfriend and wiped them on his own shirt before tenderly stroking over Junhui's cheek. "Okay, that's enough," he said, grip tightening on his hair, in warning. It wasn't needed, though, because Junhui pulled off with no hesitation, licking over the wound like it was an apology for hurting him. 

"What do you say?" Minghao asked. Junhui looked at him through half-lidded eyes, dazed. His lips were deep red, his pupils were blown wide, his hair was mussed, and a couple dried tears marked his face. 

"Thank you, daddy," he said, a bit slurred, and Minghao kissed his nose. 

"Good boy. Can you lay down for daddy? So he can clean you up?" Junhui nodded, clumsily rolling off of him and flopping across the bed. Minghao gave a small laugh at him and went to the bathroom for a washcloth and to disinfect the bite. Thankfully, it was clean, just four tiny dots where the tips of his fangs had dipped below the skin to get at a vein. He slapped a couple bandaids on them and came back to the bedroom to wash off Junhui. 

"Daddy? Are they okay?" Junhui asked. His voice gave away the fact that he was still buried deep into his space, but there was a tinge of normal, worried Junhui in his words, too. He had never gotten over his first bite when he'd gone too fast, bit too hard, lost a little too much control. Minghao smiled down at him reassuringly, and let his uncoordinated fingers graze across the bandages. 

"They're okay, baby," Minghao said, cleaning up the drying cum on his chest. Junhui wiggled at the cold and whined. As soon as he was done, he picked up the clothes scattered around the room and pulled off his shirt, throwing it all into the laundry basket with the dirty rag. 

Junhui had managed to fumble his way under the covers, comforter pulled over his shoulder. The clock said it was somewhere around three in the morning, meaning there was no way his body would let him sleep, he just wanted warm cuddles. He reached out an arm for Minghao, and he happily slid under the sheets with the vampire. "Do you need Peaches?" Minghao asked, getting a nod in return. He twisted to open the bedside drawer again, pulling out Junhui's fluffy cat stuffie. 

"I love you, daddy," Junhui whispered, snuggling the plushie close to his chest and leaning into the arm Minghao threw over his waist. 

"I love you, too, baby boy," Minghao murmured, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Cuddle 'till I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

\- - - - -

Junhui made breakfast the next morning and because Minghao wanted to see his boyfriend before he went to work, he made the sacrifice and woke up at eight. Five hours of sleep would be tough, but he hated waking up when Junhui was already in bed. The blinds were closed tight, turning the apartment into a weird twilight zone where time didn't exist, only really tasty-smelling eggs, and Minghao was drawn towards the smell, navigating the shadows with practiced ease. 

"Why the fuck are you up this early?" Hansol asked when he knocked on their door to wake them. Mingyu seemed to be trying to suffocate himself in the pillows. 

"There's food," Minghao said. "Also, I need to go to work and Junhui's going to sleep in an hour, so get out of my house." Hansol groaned, using those dumb puppy-dog eyes, and Minghao shut the door on him before they could work. 

Soonyoung was already stirring on the couch as Minghao walked by, so he just kicked the arm to make sure he got up. Junhui was drinking his morning blood bag when Minghao walked into the kitchen, and a plate was already on the counter filled with scrambled eggs and bacon. "Good morning," Junhui said, nibbling on a piece of bacon while he turned off the stove.

"Morning. You okay?" Minghao asked, giving him a quick kiss.

"Ew, morning breath," Junhui laughed. "Yeah, just a sore throat." He poked at the bandaids on Minghao's neck. "You okay?"

"It's fine. It was a clean bite, anyway," Minghao replied. 

There was shuffling by the doorway, and they both turned to see Soonyoung in the kitchen. "Alright, you can stop flirting while I'm here."

Minghao frowned, staring at the tired circles around his eyes. "Didn't sleep well?"

"Let's just say, I retract every statement about Jun's position in bed that I made last night. I know better now."

Junhui turned bright red and tried to hide his face as Minghao laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, you made it to the end!! why not request a drabble or fic?? or maybe just scream at my lonely ass?? hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams) if those things interest you. kudos and comments are also much appreciated!!


End file.
